Song for
by Axel Lives
Summary: A series of character based drabbles set two years after the defeat of the Death Saurer. More detail inside.
1. Song for Van

Alright, this will just be a collection of character based drabbles from CC and GF. All of them take place two years after the defeat of the Death Saurer. The title is based off one of the ending themes called "Song for..." and I just decided to roll with it. The first chapter will be Van, but I intend on including all the characters. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Accuse me of anything and I'll beat you with a cordless phone. And don't think I won't! -waves cordless phone threateningly-

* * *

Chapter 1: Song For Van

Van Freiheight inhaled deeply, the wind caressing his dark hair. It had been two years since the defeat of the Death Saurer and things were more peaceful than they'd ever been. Van and Fiona had been married and were expecting their first child. He was already thinking up names, despite the fact that she was only two months into her pregnancy. If it was a boy, he decided, he'd probably name him Dan, after his father. If it was a girl...her name would be Eve. Fiona had picked that one. He found it appropriate, and no matter what the child was, it would be loved.

"Up for a walk, Zeke?"

The silver organoid that was his partner perked up instantly. Laughing to himself, he strode forward, Zeke's metallic footsteps right behind him. He'd moved back to the Wind Colony soon after the Final Battle. Zi was at peace...the military didn't need him. He was still a member of the Guardian Force, however. He frowned slightly. The Guardian Force had been having trouble lately. After the defeat of the Death Saurer, peace was brought to Zi, and rarely was there ever a threat. Because of this, some government officials were reluctant to continue funding it. Many of them were voting for its disbandment, though Emperor Rudolph and President Camford fought this fiercely. He was snapped out of his reverie by Zeke prodding him in the arm.

"You're right Zeke. I shouldn't think about that right now. Fi said I needed to relax...so that's what I'm gonna do." Van said. "I'll race you to the market!"

He took off at once, the silver organoid making noises of protest at his early start. He laughed like a madman, his heels kicking up tiny spurts of dust. However, Zeke soon caught up to him, hitting him head on and flipping him onto his back. Van was howling with laughter now as they plowed towards the market. As they reached the main road, people greeted them warmly. Seeing them both come running in had ceased to surprise them, now it was an everyday occurrence. Hopping off of Zeke, Van made his way toward the produce stand. He opened his mouth to greet the owner, whose back was to him, before he was interrupted by said owner.

"Four Papayas for here, six to go, am I right Van?" the man asked, turning to meet him with a chuckle.

"Man, you know me too well, Andre." Van said with an eager grin, pulling up a stool.

The old man chuckled, turning to grab the order. He had shaggy gray hair and a thick moustache with kind, brown eye that were often seen behind spectacles. He returned setting four of the orange fruit on a plate in front of the Blade Liger pilot, who licked his lips in anticipation. Thanking Andre, he grabbed one and bit in, revelling in the sweet taste that made his taste buds jump. His tongue flicked between sticky lips to catch a stray drop of juice as it slid down his chin. He grinned in a content manner, revelling in the taste.

"I can never understand how someone could eat those day after day and look as satisfied as you do." Andre said, shaking his head.

"Heaven's a simple pleasure sometimes." Van said with a childlike grin.

"So, how's Fiona coming along?" Andre asked, wiping down the counter.

"Good. The doctor said the baby's fine and she's great, too. I think we're going to have a pretty smooth pregnancy." Van said happily.

"That's good. I can't wait to see that particular bundle of joy." Andre said hooting with laughter.

"Har har. Very funny." Van said, rolling his eyes as he finished his Papaya's. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for the snack, old man!"

He slapped the money on the counter, grabbing the bag of fruit to go. Zeke plodded behind him, admiring the hustle and bustle of the tiny market. Rounding a corner, Van suddenly decided to take his Liger out for a run. It had been ages since had had last and it would be good for him. Racing back to his home, he retrieved the Liger from the custom hanger he'd built to store it. Hopping into the cockpit, he grinned eagerly.

"Ready to mobilize, guys?" he asked.

The smile faded from his face. That's right. No Irvine or Thomas here. No missions for them to go on together. No team. Zeke growled sympathetically from the top of the Liger. Van smiled sadly.

"Thanks buddy. Funny how much you miss 'em, huh?"

"What's this, the great Van Freiheight getting down?"

"Yeah, what's the deal, Van?"

Van's head shot up a he heard two familiar voices over the comlink. A smile slowly spread over his face.

"Irvine! Moonbay!" he said happily.

"Van, you idiot! You've got a baby on the way with the lovely Mrs. Freiheight, you can't afford to be this gloomy!"

"I have to agree with my brother, Major Freiheight."

"Thomas! General Schubaltz!" Van exclaimed, his smile going even wider.

"Hey kid, how's it going down here?"

"Yeah, looks like you're falling to pieces without us!"

"Young folk these days..."

"Doctor, please..."

"Robert, Van isn't a child anymore."

"Hermann, O'Connell, Dr. D, Rudolph, President Camford...you're all here! What are you all doing out here?" Van asked, absolutely incredulous.

"I call them out here, of course." Fiona said, from below the Liger.

"Fi..."

"You're not the only one who misses them. Now lower the Liger so I can get in."

"Get in? Why?" Van asked.

"We're all taking our Zoids for a run of course." Irvine said.

"You know...for old times." Thomas said with a smile.

"Yeah. Old times." Van said with a grin.

"Don't forget us, Freiheight. Remember that you and I still have a score to settle."

"Van, how's the baby?"

"Raven and Riece?" Van spluttered. "You two here too?"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for anything." Riece said with a smile.

He lowered the Liger and Fiona got inside, careful to watch her stomach as he took her seat in the back. They straightened up and walked out of the hangar, Van taking in the sight of his old friends. Things had changed a little over the past two years. A few of them had climbed through the ranks. Karl had achieved the rank of General, Rob right below him at Lieutenant General. O'Connell was a Colonel and Thomas was a Lieutenant Colonel. Irvine and Moonbay had been married and already had their first child, a girl named Kara. Raven and Riece were engaged to be married in two months time. Everyone else was well as always.

"So, are you ready or will we just sit here all day?" Raven said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

All their Zoids began to run, Van leading them all. And suddenly he felt something. Something wild and free burning in his chest, yearning to be let loose. Yes, this was it. This was what had been missing...what he'd been looking for. Throwing his head back, he let out a triumphant cry that diminished into laughter. And before he knew it, everyone else was laughing with him. He was back. He was where he belonged. He was--

"Home." he said to himself.

And he was. And he began to think that maybe, just maybe...he had never left at all.

* * *

That ends chapter one. Next up, I'll be writing about Fiona. I really want to do Karl, Thomas and Raven...they interest me the most. Oh, and O'Connell. He's cool. It would be interesting to see inside his mind, ne? Well, R&R please.


	2. Song for Fiona

-angels sing- It's a miracle! Chapter two is FINALLY here! I was shocked by getting five reviews for the first chapter...so thanks to all of you! Here's Fiona's Chapter...WARNING: The following chapter contains an extreme overdose of Van/Fiona fluff. o.o

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, or anything related to it. I do own the DVDs though. And some of the CDs. -glares- You keep away from them... -shakes a stick threateningly-

* * *

Chapter 2: Song for Fiona 

Fiona Freiheight fumed silently as she diced the tomatoes on a cutting board. There were two separate pots simmering on the stove as well as something cooking in the oven, all of it adding a rather pleasant aroma to the kitchen. Zeke lay curled up at the base of the table, watching the blonde's movements as she prepared a salad.

"How dare he...leaving me here." she said to herself with a frown.

Her husband, one Van Freiheight, had been called on some important Guardian Force duty. She had wanted to go along as well, but he had objected to it outright. She couldn't do anything even remotely dangerous with a baby on the way, he'd reasoned. Riding in a Blade Liger was hardly considered dangerous! This w the second time he'd left her behind, and she knew it would grow into a pattern as her pregnancy continued. Perhaps even after.

She cringed at the thought.

Three months remained until the baby would arrive. Just three months more. The first two had been agonizing; she was constantly plagued by nausea and vomiting...she still felt horrible over ruining Karl's hat. Things had been going more smoothly after the first two months, however, which was a relief to both her and Van. She smiled faintly, remembering the feeling of the baby's first kick. Van was probably more excited than she was...

_"Oh!" Fiona gasped._

_"Fi? What's the matter?" Van asked, getting up from the spot where he was stoking the fire._

_"The baby, it--"_

_"What, did something happen? I'll call the doctor. Better yet, I'll bring you to him--_

_"Van..."_

_"--no, you're right, that might be dangerous to you. I'll call him--"_

_"Van..."_

_"--I should call Maria! She'll know what to do! So I'll go get the doctor, Maria...I'll get the priest too! And they'll be able to--_

_"VAN!"_

_He stopped his panicked rant and paused to look at her, blinking in confusion at her sudden outburst. She took one look at his face and began laughing uncontrollably. His face fell, suddenly wondering why she was laughing at him. He pouted, waiting for some form of an explanation._

_"Van, there's nothing wrong with the baby...I felt it kick." she explained._

_His face lit up like a Christmas Tree._

_"Really? You did?" he asked, his dark eyes shining brightly as he knelt next to her, placing a hand on her stomach. "Whoa! There it goes again! He or she's gonna be a soccer player!"_

_"Oh Van." she laughed._

Sighing lightly at the memory, Fiona rested her hand on her stomach before continuing to dice the tomatoes.

"But that doesn't make me any less angry with him..." she decided. "Ouch!"

Having not been paying full attention, she'd slipped with the knife and nicked her finger. Shaking it for a moment, she brought it up to her lip and sucked on it, cursing her slip-up. After a moment, she removed her finger and looked at it in the light, exhaling deeply. It wasn't deep...but it sure had hurt! She frowned as she inspected it, a little blood collecting around the small cut. She was lucky she hadn't cut her finger off.

"Blood...I remember a time when the sight of it was enough to make me cry." she said, reflecting on the war and both of the Deathsaurer attacks.

"Me too." said a voice, accompanied by a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're back." she said simply, laying her hands on top of his.

"Yeah, the meeting was pretty short after all. You didn't miss much. Well...Hermann _did_ throw a bit off a hissy fit when Schubaltz conked out half-way through the meeting. Can you believe that? It's not like him at all!" Van said laughingly.

"Van, you still could have taken me." she said.

"So...I take it you're still mad?" he asked hesitantly.

Her silence was enough of a confirmation. He sighed heavily, laying his forehead on her shoulder.

"Fiona, listen. I'm only thinking of what's best for you and the baby. Sure, a ride in the Liger and a meeting aren't very dangerous, but what about other things? Like a sudden sand storm? Or an attack by an enemy? What then?" he inquired.

"I know. I know those things can be dangerous...I just wish you'd include me a little more. Like you used to." Fiona explained.

"Alright. I can try...but no promises. If I think it will interfere with your or the the baby's safety, you have to go along with what I decide. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." she said with a smile. "But if you ever go to another meeting without telling me, I won't bake another Papaya Strudel for as long as I live."

"Awwwww, Fi-o-na!" Van wailed.

She giggled lightly at her husband's dismay. Her mood was better now...she felt as though something had been resolved. The meeting mattered not now, as the rest of the night was enjoyed with a lovely dinner and tender kisses by the light of the fire...

* * *

Hooray! Next we'll be taking a peek inside the mind of everyone's favorite mercenary...Irvine! And the eye-patch that controls his mind! xP Sorry...inside joke. As always, reviews are appreciated and flames will be donated to local boy scouts. 


End file.
